Scared
by Kt luvs
Summary: Oneshot- Troy asks Gabriella to move in with him but, her fear gets in the way. What happens to the perfect couple? R&R Just a random oneshot


Ok…I know I be writing a one-shot when I haven't updated my other stories in like forever but, I seriously have no idea of what to do

**Ok…I know I shouldn't be writing a one-shot when I haven't updated my other stories in like forever but, I seriously have no idea of what to do. I have serious writer's block. I just need inspiration. Maybe I'll watch the movies this weekend! Lol**

**Anyway this is just a random one-shot that probably makes no sense. **

**Scared**

The sun shined into the room immediately making the environment seem that much happier. She smiled as she curled a strand of her silky dark hair around her small finger. She looked close at her reflection in the mirror and bit her lip. Sighing she leant back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head; grimacing as her t-shirt revealed the fairly large scar above her left hip. The memory flashed across her eyes and she stood up quickly; shaking her head as she did so.

Her head twisted to the door in a sharp move as a small knock came from it. Walking across the clothes ridden floor, her hand grasped the door handle before slowly opening it. Her hands immediately flung to the bottom of her t-shirt, holding it down as far as it would go. The girl behind the door grinned at her.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. With her hands still lodged on the bottom of her t-shirt, the young woman stepped aside allowing the other in.

"I have huge news!" the girl turned to her best friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Taylor…are you high? I've never seen you this excited before." The young woman asked as she took a seat on the large sofa; hands still attached to the purple shirt.

"I am not high Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed as she giggled. "Ok…here it is." Gabriella held her breath, waiting for the oh-so-exciting news. "Chad asked me to move in with him!"

Gabriella's face transferred into a bright smile when the words came out of her friend's mouth. "Oh my gosh! Tay, this is awesome!" Gabriella jumped up and ran to hug her best friend who was still standing by the armchair. Gabriella's arms wrapped around Taylor's neck in joy; so pleased for her. Taylor giggled and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's waist.

Pulling back Taylor's smile fell as her eyes swiftly took in her friend's appearance; especially a certain scar on her hip. Gabriella's eyes followed Taylor's gaze and noticed what she was staring at. Her hands went to her top and pulled it down, hearing small ripping sounds in the fabric as she did so. Taylor looked at Gabriella in worry. Her friend's face had fallen from the bright, beautiful grin to a nervous, angry frown. Her eyes had changed from their usual chocolate brown to a dulling grey-ish colour.

Taylor reached her hand forward and raised Gabriella's chin.

"It's ok." She whispered. Gabriella's eyes looked directly into hers for a minute before they flashed red and Gabriella jumped away from Taylor's grasp; shaking her head.

"No its not! It's horrible!" Gabriella's voice croaked. Taylor swiftly took her friend in her arms and rocked her from side to side.

Once Gabriella had calmed down the two friends sat down on the sofa talking about Taylor's news.

"I told him I'd think about it." Taylor said.

Gabriella's mouth fell slightly. "What? Why do you need to think about it? You're so excited for it!"

"I know but, I don't know. It's a big thing and I know that fights always break out when people move in together and I'm not sure Chad and I would be able to make it through."

"Of course you would. Fights are bound to happen but, you guys love each other. Everything will be fine." Gabriella smiled at her friend whilst unconsciously tugging at her shirt.

"I'm not sure. Chad and I…we're different. We're not like you and Troy." Taylor stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She shook her head slightly when she heard padding footsteps behind her.

"What do you mean? Troy and I aren't perfect." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes you are. You've been together 5 years and I have yet to see you have a full blown argument."

"Doesn't mean anything." Gabriella stomped her foot slightly.

"Yes it does. Chad and I have arguments daily. Some aren't so bad but, some are so bad we don't talk for days." Taylor sighed as she grabbed a packet of biscuits from the cupboard. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Me and Troy aren't that strong. We're not living together. We're not engaged or married or have a kid so, you're obviously stronger because you're further on in your relationship." Gabriella nodded happy with what she had thought of.

"No…that just means Troy hasn't asked you yet." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella opened her mouth about to respond when they heard the door open and slam shut again. Gabriella's eyebrows rose as Troy slid into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Tay. Didn't realise you'd be here." He grinned.

"Obviously." Taylor muttered shocked by his actions.

"Umm Troy? Why did you slam my door and run in here like a crazy person?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm…I wanted to ask you something." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ok…" Gabriella nodded her head slightly, urging him to go on. His head jerked towards Taylor and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Just say it already. Taylor will be told straight away anyway." Taylor giggled. Troy nodded still scratching his neck; making Gabriella nervous at the same time, which caused her hands to grab her shirt once more.

"Right." Troy nodded after a few moments silence. "Brie? Everyone's moving on with their relationships and I think it's time we do too. So, I'm asking you to move in with me…will you?" Troy's eyes bore into Gabriella's and she had to look away.

Taylor stood to the side bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation for her friend's answer.

Gabriella bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Troy. She refused to make eye contact with him making him even more nervous than he already was. Taylor's smile fell and raised her eyebrow at Gabriella.

"Well?!" Taylor stated impatiently.

"Brie?" Troy croaked.

Turning her head, her eyes met his. She noticing his bright blues were slightly duller but, held a hopeful glint in them. He gulped as her mouth opened slowly.

"No," she whispered. Troy's eyes glazed over and he paled. Taylor's mouth fell agape.

"No?" Troy croaked out once again.

"No," she said more firmly. "We're not ready."

"Not ready?" he asked taking a step forward. "Not ready?!" his voice grew louder, making Gabriella lean back on her stool. "5 years and we're still not ready?! Come on Gabz! After five years we are more than ready! If we're not ready now then when the hell will we be ready?!"

His voice vibrated off the walls and it scared her. "Troy…we're just not ready. We will be…someday just, not today." She whispered her eyes closing to stop the tears.

"Yeh someday, sure." his voice was laced with sarcasm. "No…you know what the thing is? You're not ready because you're scared! You'll always be scared!"

Gabriella gulped. "I am not scared." She mumbled.

"Yes you are. You'll always be." He blinked and a tear fell from his eye. "And the thing is, I can't wait for you to be ready. I can't keep spending weekends here Brie to know that I _always _have to go home again afterwards. I don't just want to wake up at the weekends with you sleeping peacefully beside me. I want to wake up everyday with you there." He sighed.

"What are you saying?" she asked leaning forwards slightly.

"I can't wait for you. If this was years ago I would have waited my whole life for you but now, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. But, you won't let me do that and I can't stand around waiting when I could move on with my life."

"So, you're just going to go?!" she shouted. He nodded. "That's just stupid! Just because I'm not ready after all that has happened?! What the hell is with that?! What happened to my Troy?!" she screamed tears building in her eyes.

"He wanted to live his life with you!" he shouted back before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut.

Gabriella's eyes widened and tears fell from them. She just looked at the door, hoping and praying he would walk back through and say sorry but, he never did.

"He's not coming back is he?" she whispered turning to Taylor who looked just as shocked. "There…you got your full blown argument."

Taylor shook her head and walked around the island to get to Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around her best friend tightly and allowed her to cry into her shoulder. Taylor's eyes continued watching the door also praying he would come back through it. Gabriella looked down and saw her scar showing and for the first time, she did not move to cover it.

…One month later…

The room suddenly got an awkward tension as he walked in. The other people in the room all became quiet and turned their attention to the doorway in which he stood. He gave a nervous smile in most directions before walking into the crowded room. Eyes followed him even though they all turned back 'to what they were doing beforehand'.

The young bushy-haired man took a step forward with a large grin on his face.

"Glad you could make it, I'm sure Shar will be ecstatic," he said as he hugged the man who had just arrived.

"If I didn't come Shar would have probably killed me or something," he chuckled.

"Yeah, she would." Chad chuckled too.

The two men walked towards a large table. "Troy!" Came a screech. Troy then felt himself get engulfed in a large hug from none other than Sharpay Evans.

"I'm so glad you could come! Zeke will be thrilled! Oh my, you haven't seen my ring!" Sharpay flung her left hand in his face and he took a step backwards. On Sharpay's ring finger sat a gorgeous diamond surrounded by small pink ones on a white gold band.

"It's…lovely Shar. Where is Zeke? I want to give my congratulations to him."

"Why? It's my engagement party." Sharpay pouted. Troy looked at her bemused before shrugging his shoulders and quickly running off to find Zeke and question him about why in the world he would propose to that girl.

…

"I don't really want to go though."

"Gabz! There is no way Sharpay is going to let you stay in here all night when it's her engagement party!" Taylor called through the bathroom door. "And hurry up! You've been in there forever!"

Kelsi giggled from her seat on Gabriella's bed. "I have to admit it Tay…you're slowly turning into Shar." Taylor huffed and plonked herself on the end of the hotel's sofa.

"Ok…here I come." Gabriella called before stepping out of the door.

Taylor smirked as she saw her. She was dressed in a dark green dress that fell about 2inches from her knee. It was strapless and hung tightly to her bust and waist before floating out slightly at her hips.

"Gorgeous," Taylor said as Gabriella bent down to pick up her matching green strappy sandals.

"She's right." Kelsi agreed.

Gabriella smiled at them before checking her reflection in the mirror once more. She saw the circles under her eyes which she had tried so hard to get rid of with makeup. Her face had also lost some of its colour; her eyes were duller all because of him. Well, it was both of their faults really.

_That's a lie. _She thought. _It's my fault. All because…_ Her eyes darted to where her hideous scar sat on her hip covered in her new dress.

"So let's go?" she asked turning to the other two. They nodded and jumped up. Gabriella smiled at Taylor's halter neck black dress that fell to her knees; she looked beautiful and Gabriella knew Chad would not be able to keep his hands off of her. Kelsi also looked beautiful in a burgundy strapped dress that feel to just below her knee.

The three girls walked arm in arm to the hotel elevator before it descended to the ballroom. The doors pinged open and they walked through a corridor before coming to the ballroom doors. Gabriella held her breath as the doors opened and they stepped through. Everyone glanced at them and a lot of the men's eyes popped out of their heads. Including a certain blue-eyes hottie who only had eyes for the middle of the girls who was wearing a green dress.

"Girls!" came a shriek the guests had finally gotton used to. "About time, I was getting worried." The blonde in the pink mini dress that hugged her every curve said as she hugged all three.

"Sorry. It took forever to get Gabi out of the bathroom." Kelsi giggled earning a glare from Gabriella.

"Well, you all look stunning." Sharpay nodded her head in satisfaction at her best friend's outfits.

"Same to you." They all chuckled nervously as they 'admired' Sharpay's choice of dress.

"Obviously." Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "Oh I'll catch up with you later there's Zekeykins." And she hopped off.

The girls looked at each other before heading over to the table where their friend's sat. Martha smiled and hugged each one before taking her eat next to Ryan once again. Ryan hugged each one too, lingering for a moment longer on a certain brunette, which went unnoticed by a tall basketball captain. Chad hugged Gabriella and Kelsi before kissing Taylor after just staring at her with his mouth open for a while. Jason did the same but, with Kelsi. Gabriella watched as all her friend's sat with their other halves. Martha had some boy from the dance troop she was currently touring with and Ryan had gone off somewhere; probably to see his parents which left Gabriella on her own, surrounded by other couples.

She sighed. She missed him so much.

She looked around before her eyes met with a pair of piercing blue ones. They held contact for what seemed like a lifetime before Gabriella looked away biting her lip. He drowned the rest of his drink before standing up from his seat at the bar and slowly began making his way past people. Gabriella walked around the dance floor when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and her knees went weak at his intense gaze. He pulled her to him and they joined the people dancing.

She refused to meet his gaze as they began dancing around the floor. His grip tightened around her waist and tried to pull her closer; loving the feeling of her skin against his for the first time in a month.

"How've you been?" He mumbled against her hair.

"Umm…ok I guess. You?" she whispered still not looking at him.

"I've missed you." He whispered. Her heart skipped a beat at his words. He'd missed her too! She took a deep breath. She pulled away from him and looked at him for the first time. She noticed he looked tired too and his chin was covered in a small amount of stubble.

She blinked and she saw the day they broke up flash before her eyes.

"I have to go," she mumbled before pulling away from him completely and walking briskly towards the door. He sighed, ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair and followed her. Taylor watched them worriedly.

"Gabriella!" he called after her. She turned around and he was met with tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please talk to me." he whispered as he reached her.

"It hurts." She whispered. He nodded his head showing her he agreed. She licked her lips and gently put her head on his chest as her arms encircled his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he gently rocked her. "I've missed you too." she whispered sniffling.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have realised why you'd be scared. I just wanted you to love Me." he mumbled. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Of course I loved you." She whispered. "I could never not love you." Her hand gently caressed his cheek. "It's just when you asked me the fears and memories came flooding back." He nodded in understanding. "Even now, as I close my eyes I can see it like it was yesterday."

_Flashback…_

"_Where the hell have you been?!" He screamed at her as she opened the door. She could already here her mother crying on the couch. _

"_I've been with Troy." she whispered afraid of him._

"_Oh really?!" he sneered at her. She hated him more than words could describe. As soon as her mother asked him to move in with them he had changed. He beat her mother and occasionally her. _

_She nodded and winced when she heard his loud-hiss like chuckle. "Stupid, stupid girl." He hissed as his hand came in contact with her face. _

_Gabriella's breathing hitched not being able to take it anymore. She hit him back and he backed away a few steps shocked. She dashed into the living room and found her mother in tears, sprawled out on the sofa. She gulped as he stormed into the room. She ran around the sofa as he tried to grab a hold of her. She ran into the kitchen and he stormed in after her._

_He pulled a kitchen knife out of its holder and Gabriella screamed as he attempted to catch her. She ran through to the hall and headed for the stairs. As she was running up them she tripped and felt him grab her ankle. She slipped down a few of the steps and he swung her around so her back fell into the steps. She flinched as the step went into her back. He looked down at her menacingly, she closed her eyes and she kicked and kicked at him. Hearing him fall to the floor she made a run for her bedroom. Locking the door she backed away from it, hearing him pounding on the door. _

_Taking a deep breath she lifted her leg over the balcony and fell into the tree. She fell from the branch to the bottom, landing with a thump. She got up as quickly as she could when she saw him menacingly come around the gate staring intently at her. _

_She took a step backward and tripped over a rock; causing her to fall. He leered over her and put the knife to her left hip, he smirked as he made a small incision in her skin and dragged it down slightly. Gabriella shuddered with pain as a fair amount of blood fell from the deep cut. She whimpered as he leaned over her more…_

"_Gabriella!" someone shouted from a small distance away. He turned at the sound of the other mans voice and groaned as the man tackled him to the ground. Gabriella shuffled away and gasped as she saw Troy and him rolling around on the floor. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew was a soft arm wrapping around her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Troy as he engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. She looked over his shoulder and saw him lying unconscious because of hitting his head on the rock she had tripped over…_

"If he hadn't moved in…" she mumbled.

"It's ok." He soothed into her ear.

"It's always in my dreams…but, you used to be there next to me when I got scared." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll never leave you again, I promise." He said looking her in the eye.

"Really?" she whispered hopefully.

"Really." He said as he leant towards her and placed his lips onto hers. She sighed content.

"Move in with me?" she asked as they pulled apart.

His mouth curved into a smile. "Of course," he whispered as his lips joined to hers once again.

…One Month Later…

Troy plopped down on his and Gabriella's bed after a long day of basketball. He smiled hearing Gabriella singing softly in the shower. He closed his eyes and opened them when a bright light from the bathroom shone into his eyes.

"Didn't know you were home," she gently said. Troy's eyes adjusted to the light and he smirked seeing her walk to her dresser in her matching blue lacy underwear. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked smirking too.

"Hmm, come here and I can show you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she shook her head laughing.

"No thank you." She giggled seeing him pout. She turned back to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her Victoria's Secret pyjamas. She slowly walked to the bed; knowing full well his eyes were watching her every move. She placed her pyjamas on the end of the bed and her smile fell when she noticed what Troy was looking at. Her eyes flashed to her scar before grabbing her pj's and putting them tightly to her waist; covering it as best she could. She looked pleadingly at him and he crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her hair. "But…to me, it shows how brave you were." She pulled away and look at him questioningly.

"Brave?" she asked unsure.

"Brave." He nodded.

"Not scared?" she asked worriedly.

"Definitely not scared."

She smiled and he pulled her back in for a hug before kissing her passionately.

She was no longer scared…

**Ok so terrible ending. I liked the beginning-ish and it absolutely made no sense right?**

**R&R anyway?**


End file.
